Top 10
by BashfulPrime
Summary: New top 10s every week depending on what you guys want


Top Ten Pokemon

This is a list of Pokemon that are overpowered.

The Top Ten

1ArceusArceus is a legendary Pokémon from the Pókemon series. He first appeared in the 18th Pokémon movie alongside other Legendary Pokémon.

Can change its type and it is a god and the creator of pokemon8

He doesn't need to change types. He can use any type of move at any time, in his most powerful form, Normal Type. - Geogeta

It's justified to be the strongest of all pokemon because it created the rest of them. Also those shards are really helpful and kickass

Technically it didn't create all of them.. So that doesn't apply to the original 151 because mew created them... So.. Mewtwo could still be better... Just pointing that outM

I don't believe that arceus is number 1. I thought arceus would be third or second. He is the strongest sayian in history  
Without him no one can get destroyed. He has more than thousand forms.  
M+423

This Pokemon is so dangerously powerful gosh dang it Pokemon why do u make all the legendaries so god dang strong against normal Pokemon why? - Mnew

V 1896 Comments

2MewtwoMewtwo is a fictional creature from Nintendo and Game Freak's Pokémon media franchise. It was created by Dr. Fuji in an attempt to clone Mew.

This is the only pokemon that was created by man to become the most strongest pokemon no other pokemon than mew will stand against mewtwo  
M+643

Mewtwo is the best  
Mewtwo is number one always. He has awesome stats. He can learn basically any move. When I go up against the elite four I can use him and only him I do not have to use any potion either because all of hits hits are ko'sM+507

Mewtwo has no gender. But yea, it is one of the strongest pokemon. - M+26

Come on people who puts charizard before mewtwo he should be first this is the strongest pokemon not which one you like best, as for arceus he is over rated that's all mewtwo is king  
M+382

Mew two is stronger than Arceus as well as Mew and is the Strongest Pokemon in the worldM

Definitely Mewtwo! Why would anyone say Areceus is stronger?! Mewtwo is definitely THE strongest pokemon ever. -

3RayquazaRayquaza is a Legendary Pokémon species in Nintendo and Game Freak's Pokémon franchise. It lives in the ozone layer, and frequently stops battles with Kyogre and Groudon, two other Legendaries.

it has a strong hyper beam and can take down both kyogre and groudon  
M+475

Rayquaza can be defeated by both arceus (ice type) and articuno since they two are ice type. -M+7

Rayquaza is strongest Pokemon ever it took out my darkai level 100 when is was level 50 and on full health so vote for this good Pokemon. Come on it is so good it barley ever loses to other Pokemon it has never lost to any Pokemon apart from my lugiaM+349

This is the best pokemon ever, why isn't it on the too 10! Hyper beam could take out anyone! It is realty cool! It is even a super smash brawl boss! Why, why, why isn't it number one! It could knock out either one of dialga or palkia!M+294

No, dialga could knock out rayquaza because its also a steel type, which is resistant to normal, dragon, and flyingM+12

My only Mega card, back when collecting them was trendy. - Mnew

4MewMew is one of the fictional species of creatures from Nintendo's and Game Freak's Pokémon media franchise created by Satoshi Tajiri.

It can learn every move and can transform into any Pokemon! Plus it's cute and playful! Best Pokemon EVER! - sharkfin1997M+417

This pokemon is the one that defeated mewtwoM+309

Mew can learn any Tm or Hm plus he was the best Pokemon until arcues came alongM+261

Mew is the best pokemon. Didn't you see the movie? He turned Ash into stone, can destroy mewtwo in-game, and will DESTROY anyone with hyper beam. You fools think you are Pokémon elitists, but you know nothing. TRANSFORM IS THE BEST MOVE! Mnew

5GiratinaGiratina is a Pokémon species in Nintendo and Game Freak's Pokémon franchise. Created by Ken Sugimori, Giratina first appeared in the video games Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, but gained prominence in the sister game, Pokémon Platinum, which it was made the mascot of.

GIRATINA SHOULD AT LEAST BE PLACED SOMEWHERE BETWEEN NO.3 TO NO.6 BECAUSE IT'S ALMOST ABLE BEAT ANY KIND OF POKEMON ESPECIALLY IN ITS ORIGINAL FORM IT WOULD BE ABLE TO DEFEAT A WHOLE POKEMON LEAGUE ON ITS OWN BY TRAINING IT THE RIGHT WAYM+265

Granting should be up the top! It's just as strong as Dialga and Palkia and in the Shaymin movie it was smashing Dialga!M+197

By Giratina Giratina Orgin Form Is wich you can get with arcues in the Alpha Ruins Or Just Trade it to Pokemon Black and whiteM+157

The Arsenic of Pokemon -Mnew

6Dialga

Dialga with his adamant orb and roar of time it can beat any pokemon in one move, Dragon Type Dragon Type Move Adamant Orb already 2.0 damage and the move is already ridiculously strong with 150 power. Also without this move Flash Cannon, Aura Sphere, and Earth Power are more than enough to take down anything with Dialga's Insane special attack.M+256

Dialga could destroy everything as arceus gave him time. He could stop time and wreck the world!M+205

This one just rocks...!  
Should be on top for its power and elegance  
Awesomely cool...  
What else do you want?M+169

Its roar is so powerful and stuidly awesome  
I win every battle with himMnew

7Kyurem

KYUREM IS AN INCREDIBLE DRAGON WITH ITS ICE CHARACTER AND BE ABLE TO FUSE WITH EITHER RESHIRAM OR ZEKROM IT WOULD BE ABLE TO RIVAL ARCEUS STRENGTH THAT ALMOST MADE ME WONDER IF ARCEUS AND KYUREM (THE ORIGINAL DRAGON) WOULD BE SIBLINGS THAT THERE WERE LIKE 2 POKEMON OR UP TO 5 BEFORE NOTHING EXISTED WAY BACK THEN NOTHINGS IMPOSSIBLE ITS FUNNY IF KYUREM HAD A BATTLE WITH ARCEUS AND LOST WHEN FELT LIKE IT LOST ITS PRIDE ANOTHER THING WHEN I TRAINED KYUREM IN ITS NORMAL FORM IT WAS DOING GOOD AFTER VERY HARD TRAINING ALMOST LIKE GIRATINA I SHARPENED THE SKILLS I'm LITTLE OF A PERFECTIONIST TRYING MAKE EVERYTHING LOOK GOOD I RAISED MY a lot AFTER A WHILE I TOOK MY KYUREM AND THE OTHERS TO CHALLENGE THE BLACK TOWER FOR ME I WAS EXCITED TO FACE IT SO I DID I WAS SAVING KYUREM FOR THE LAST BOSS TRAINER IT DID A BIT BATTLING IN THE LOWER AS LIKE BACKUP THE OTHERS WERE LIKE WIMPS COMPARED TO KYUREM HE HAD GOOD ENDURANCE AND THE SAME WITH EMBOAR AS FOR EMBOAR I ONCE DEFEATED IRIS THE CHAMPION ...M+133

Why do you have the need to write in block Caps? Your opinion would have made the same sense if you had written it with normal letters. - M+64

Kyurem is super strong and is the Girantina of the Unova dragon trio! It can flash freeze everything around it and is the only Pokemon that truly scares me. - M+94

An ice type dragon, that can change into a fire or electric type, and destroy a train system. No wonder its called "The most powerful dragon. "M+50

lit broMnew

As seen in the pokemon movie the power of one, this pokemon can talk like meowth, cool right?! Its so powerful that he lies in the bottom of the ocean, one flap of its wings can cause a 40 day storm, one of its signature move is aeroblast, its just huffin air and blasting it!M+256

how is lugia not in the top 10?! he is my favourite and definitely the strongest pokemon - M+133

HOW come its at Number 14? ITS AEROBLAST Could take out any PokemonM+113

False, Sky Attack does more damage, and even that won't take out most of the competitive gods, whether legend or not. M+1

Lugia's awesome! It learns all sorts of move, like Ancient Power(rock), Hydro Pump(water), Punishment(dark). Then it's invincible with recover! Lugia has lots of options in its moveset! Lugia was the star of my team. In Gold, Silver, and Crystal. without it, I wouldn't have beaten REd.Mnew

9DarkraiDarkrai is a legendary Pokemon developed by Game Freak. The only way to get this Pokemon was through two events, only one in the United States.

This is the Pokemon that stopped palkia and dialgaM+207

Yeah, in the anime maybe. In game (where it counts) he sucks compared to Palkia and dialga. -M+17

Darkrai is the number one Pokemon for me because he stoped the 2 strongest Pokemon from fighting and its very strong when you look at him in a Pokemon vcard version so he for me is my favourite and remember, darkrai is always nuber 1!M+146

The Evil Super Dark Pokemon Is ALSO AWESOME!M+140

He is the bestMnew

10Palkia

Palkia is totally awesome! It's like the first Pokemon in a movie to actually nearly destroy the whole main town plus it's the guardian of space which makes it EPIC!M+171

Palkia's powerful move spacial rend can destroy a building, if not distracted by weak Pokemon.M+127

He should at least be third and dialga fourth because or both ranked fourth  
because this is like palkia dialga and giratina are the first strongest trio and palkia is my most favorite pokemon.M+116

Because it is a legendary Pokemon and it was in the movie Hoopa and the clash of ages


End file.
